Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a board card module and more particularly relates to a board card module applied to a server or a computer host.
Description of Related Art
In the existing technology, functions of a server or a computer host are mostly expanded through an external expansion card. The electronic components in the server or computer host that is currently available on the market are disposed at very high density and are subject to deficiency of the internal space of the server or computer host, which makes it even more difficult to plug and remove the expansion card. Any carelessness during plugging or removal of the expansion card may also cause damage to the main board or the expansion card.
However, if the size of the housing of the server or computer host is increased to provide space for plugging or removing the expansion card in order to prevent damaging the main board or the expansion card, it does not match the trend of product miniaturization.